


Две бляди на променаде

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel attempting to make jokes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Language, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, References to Drugs, Smoking & Talking, Talking, painful flashbacks, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: На Энджела было страшно смотреть. Продрог, промок, нацепил на плечи грязный плащ не по размеру. Вэгги поспешила затащить его в Отель, подальше от улицы.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Angel Dust (mentioned)
Kudos: 2





	Две бляди на променаде

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [We Real Hustlers, Babe!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827479) by [Sir Legowisko (viintaas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/Sir%20Legowisko)



На Энджела было страшно смотреть. 

Продрог, промок, нацепил на плечи грязный плащ не по размеру; под ним совсем ничего не было, кроме схваченных огромной заколкой для волос разорванных по шву женских трусиков, едва прикрывающих замызганный розовым лубрикантом паучий пенис. А грязь… Какой грязный он был. Собрал все лужи Пентаграмм-сити.

«О, Чарли, как хорошо, что ты этого не видишь», — подумала Вэгги, заводя шатающегося Энджела скорее внутрь отеля, подальше от промозглой улицы; Хаск даже отвлёкся от бара на пару секунд и посмотрел им вслед.

Вэгги набрала тёплую ванну и отдраила Энджела, как научила мама: смятое — распрямится, прямое — размягчится и станет легче, чем пёрышко, а грязное заблестит, как новенькое! Вода быстро превратилась в болотного цвета дурно пахнущую жижу…

И пошла красной крапинкой в белую сеточку, когда Энджела стошнило прямо на себя остатками, кажется, торта и сгустками крови; дрожал он так, что на каждую судорогу испускал откуда-то из-под себя сгустки расходящейся в пальцах вязкой паутины. Смрад стоял не менее ужасный и такой же горький, как слёзы Энджела, плакавшего то ли от боли, то ли, казалось Вэгги, щемящего унижения. Он корчился и сжимался, ища защиты, глуша боль естественнейшим способом — сжимаясь в клубок, как животное. Льнул к её рукам, как она когда-то жалась к подругам, замызганная несмываемым _позором_ , вусмерть пьяная, без надежд и воли к жизни.

Никто бы не захотел видеть себя таким… жалким и разбитым, как старое корыто, отмываемым не кем-нибудь, а подругой по… цеху. 

_Oh, pobre, pobre Ángel…_

Зашедшая после них Ниффти ахнула и упала в обморок. 

«О, Чарли, лишь бы ты не узнала об этом дне», — жмурясь, тащила Вэгги Энджела под руки. Аластор, попавшийся на пути, любезно предложил помочь, но Вэгги шикнула ему принести какую-нибудь одежду. Побольше одежды.

Общими усилиями Энджел превратился в пушистый комочек, завёрнутый в такой же пушистый халат, и во все восемь глаз таращился на Вэгги и Аластора вплоть до момента, когда Вэгги наконец успокоилась и, всунув ему в лапы кружку горячего шоколада, усадила в кресло перед камином в холле на этаже, где Энджел «снимал» номер. Аластор брезгливо посоветовал допоздна не засиживаться, посетовав на _глубоко задетое нутро_ Энджела, и куда-то испарился.

— Эм… — растерялся Энджел, оглядев тёмные стены, завешанные портретами семьи Магне. Он хотел спросить что-то. — А где же дурочка-блондиночка.

Вэгги слишком устала, чтобы поправить «дурочку-блондиночку» на «Чарли».

— Сегодня моя очередь вызнавать, что с тобой на этот раз произошло, и я к херам отломаю тебе палец, если ты захочешь провернуть такой же трюк со мной, — пригрозила Вэгги. 

— Ага. Ну, спасибо тебе за шоколад, красотка, только я умираю, как хочу спать.  
Вэгги фыркнула, хмуро уставившись на подранную спинку кресла, в котором развалился Энджел. «Так, девочка, веди себя естественно. Естественно».

— Сказал бы спасибо, что не отправила спать обконченным.

— Спасибо, что подтёрла мне попку, маменька.

— Тьфу ты!

— Нет, правда, спасибо, — на этот раз похвала прозвучала искреннее, чем обычно. — Я блядь, обдолбанная блядь, Вэгги, соображаю с чёрта лысого, а чёрт лысый с Валентино размером, ай, сука!

Кружка с шоколадом полетела в камин.

Стекло разбилось, и шоколад зашипел; в холле завоняло так, что Вэгги бросилась открывать окно; на улице моросил противный дождик из маленьких змеек. Таких же противных, как выползшие из тёмных углов памяти воспоминания об эквадорском притоне. Энджел, в отличие от неё, любил… трахаться с мужиками. Он знал каждый пенис на Манхэттэне, если верить слухам. И вывалился за собственные границы разумного, превратившись в шлюху при жизни, — и Вэгги не могла перебарывать отвращение… — продолжил быть ею посмертно, отсасывая за дозы волшебного порошочка, в честь которого назвался, подставляя пушистый зад ради не стоящих въёбанного в них грошей — и всё это не иначе, чтоб однажды заглянуть в лимузин Чарли.

Чтобы Чарли пожертвовала ему денег. 

Чтобы Чарли пригласила его в Отель. 

Чтобы Чарли иногда оставляла их, двух блядей, наедине.

Чтобы которую неделю напоминать, через что самой Вэгги пришлось пройти! 

Чтобы её сердце — при всей неприязни, всей ненависти к уродившимся с отростком между ног — кричало, что Энджела надо спасать!!! Так ведь нельзя. Ни с кем. Ни за что. Даже в Аду. Нужно вытаскивать из его раздрюченной жопы толстую цепь, тянущуюся через весь ад к пакостным длиннющим пальчикам… Валентино? Столаса? Кого? Вэгги ненавидела этого монстра, даже не зная имени.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты там работаешь, Энджел, — прошипела Вэгги, до боли в ладонях сжав оконную раму. Пустынная дорога под окнами расходилась в стороны. — Тебе не платят, а используют и суют тебе подачки!

— В меня.

— Энджел! — голос Вэгги возмущённо дрогнул, и она обернулась. — Как ты можешь шутить об этом?

Энджел даже не смотрел в её сторону.

— Слушай, а курнуть у тебя не найдётся?..

— Ты с ума…

— Да мне бы сигаретку, родная, да и девочки-припевочки твоей тут нет. — Да, Чарли не было в Отеле. Люцифер, храни его Господи, вовремя захотел увидеться со «своей малышкой». 

Энджел умудрялся выглядеть бледным, будучи… белым. Он хотел покурить, зная, что его вырвет опять, если хоть что-нибудь упадёт в его желудок.

Из складки лифчика Вэгги протянула Энджелу сигарету, но с условием: скурят вдвоём.

— Я бросила курить ради Чарли…

— Но всегда хранишь одну прямо у сердца, — ухмыльнулся Энджел, очертив линию её лифчика когтём. — Миленько-с. Так где она? Мне интересно, правда.

Говорят, что, вкусив однажды запретный плод, его вкус закружит голову незабываемым ощущением резкой свободы; и потом ты скажешь, что не брал, не пробовал даже лизнуть, и врата Рая захлопнутся перед носом, как тяжёлая дверь из плотного дерева, и держать её будет рука самого Сатаны, увенчанная тяжёлыми разнозолотыми перстнями, в назидание за отказ быть с хозяевами мира честным…

Кто-то смирился. Приятно. Мерзко. Но раньше нравилось. До сих пор — хоть за границу Ада, но только бы не с… Валентино свои условия диктует.

А кто-то пырнул Сатану в живот выломанной деревяшкой; не такой острой, как настоящая заточка, но прочной достаточно, чтобы убить и потом найти эту же огромную занозу в своих кишках.

Вэгги такая дерзкая, аж тошно; ей ли понять, как сладок желаемый хуй и как же больно рвёт жопу осознание, что не ты им командуешь и не ты выбираешь время, когда готов сам.

Дура. Дура, дура, дура. Это бизнес, плакать нельзя. Не поймут.

— Мне нравится вкус, — наконец, после дюжины передач сигареты из рук в руки, выдохнул Энджел. — Дешёвенько, но хорошо, крепенько, ух. А я когда попаду на аудиенцию к нашему почтенному лорду? Там должна быть вкусная жрачка.

— Никогда, — прыснула Вэгги.

— Ах, да, они там наверху нас презирают, а принц Столас больше всех…

— И всё-таки… — Вэгги зря бросила курить. С табака она добреет. Но вопросы так задаёт, будто ей ответ не очевиден. Как так, как так. — Энджел?

— Слушай, — Энджел протёр глаза и глазки, — если бы я не был обдолбан, то ошалел, что вы, девки, правда хотите мне чем-то помочь, аж самого Радиодемона подрядили таскать мою задницу. Я ещё понимаю ты. Теперь я даже готов с тобой дружить! Но Чарли… — Энджел хмуро посмотрел на свои расплывающиеся ноги, проглотив многоэтажную матерную конструкцию. — Так вот: давайте вы не будете лезть, куда… То есть, ну… Вот у тебя получилось сбежать в лучшую жизнь, убив своего ёбыря, а я куда попаду? В ад-поглубже? Ха-хе-хе. На кухню королевской семьи пробовальщиком? — Энджел задумался. — А у Сатаны длинный, интересно? Говорят, как у коня, а я что-то уверен, как у слона.

— Однако, — Вэгги, будто не услышав слов, либо она обкурилась, передала ему почти закончившуюся сигарету; одна затяжка — и всё, фильтр, — ты ведь знаешь, что мы тебя поймём, а Кэти Киллджой пусть хоть все когти сточит о свою тощую задницу — никаких сведений о тебе не получит.

Энджел посмеялся.

— Это ты меня поймёшь, Вэгги, мы с тобой две бляди на променаде. А Чарли совсем девочка, чему, ни приведи Сатана, её учили-то? Водить через дорогу игловых, а то машина собьёт, не дай чистка?

Фильтр улетел вслед за кружкой. 

— Я, кажется, щас засну прям тут, — кашлянул Энджел. Может, Отель не был так плох. Задница нудит, но отмыли, одели, поговорили душа с душой. — Не поможешь доковылять до кровати? Угм, бля… И, короче… Прости, что блеванул на тебя, вёл себя как козёл, я и есть козёл, ладно, всё, неважно, я выру…баюсь… за всё вам девочнки спаси…бопиздецвкогоятакойпревратился.

Конечно, Вэгги помогла.

И Чарли была счастливее некуда, узнав, что Энджел и Вэгги наконец нашли общий язык.


End file.
